Stranger Things Have Happened
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: Challenge Response for sonshine4ever Dani and Danny bonding. Dani comes for a visit and surprises are found


**Challenge Response to sonshine4ever Danny and Dani Phantom Bonding.**

**This is what I thought of and this is my first time doing a challenge. This takes place after D-stabilized but there is no Phantom Planet.**

Danielle "Dani" Phantom was flying over Amity Park looking for her cousin Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. As she was going she saw Valerie fly by at a very fast speed. It was morning so Dani guessed she was going to school. She decided to go and fly beside her.

"Hey Valerie. How are cha doin?" Dani asked happily.

"Oh hi Dani. I'm good but I have to get to school. I am already late. I will see you later maybe." Valerie and then lowered down to the school. Dani looked around and fond Danny Fenton with his friends. She when back up in the air and waited for school to be over with and then a green blast when by her. She turned around and seen the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle coming up in front of the school. Dani went invisible. And watched as the Fenton parents looked for her. Then they pulled out a tracker when the Box Ghost came up behind them and shouted "BEWARE!"

"Okay then Box Ghost to the rescue." Dani said and then when behind the school and changed into her human form. She went around and then ran straight into Valerie.

"Dani what are you doing here?" Valerie asked panicing.

"Trying to get away from them." Dani answered pointing at the Fentons firing their ectoguns at the Box Ghost.

"That is a good excuse I guess, but you need to leave before someone sees you here with me." Valerie said looking around.

"You do know that only you and Danny know who I really am right?"

"Yeah, I guess hanging out with you in human form is okay. Hey Danny" Valerie said looking behind Dani.

"Hey Val," Danny said giving a silent signal to Dani to not say anything. She got it. "Soo, Who's this?"

"Danny this is… Dani?" Valeria said looking at her and him.

"With an I" Dani said with glee.

"My name is Danny too. Only with a Y. How do you know Val?" Danny said starting a conversation.

"Hey Danny I'm going to go I have lunch detention with Lancer." Valerie cut in and then left after Danny said goodbye.

"Do you think she seen anything?" Dani asked looking at Danny.

"Honestly I have no idea." Danny said looking where Valeria disappeared. "Well I guess that will come when it comes. How are you doing?"

"I'm great now that I am stabilized! Oh and I got this." Dani said pulling out an locket with the DP symbol on it. "Isn't it cool? I made it when I when to Ohio. It was really neat."

"That is cool. Is it for me?" Danny asked as Dani handed to him.

"Yes I made me one too!" Dani said showing him the one around her neck. "Now we have matching necklaces. I wanted to hang with you for a little bit since I have nowhere to really be."

"Okay meet me behind the Nasty Burger after school then, and we can patrol for a little bit and then maybe do something a little more fun afterward." Danny said looking over the necklace.

"Okay and I may have made Sam and Tucker one so they don't feel left out she said pulling out a couple more. They were smaller than hers and Danny's but looked similar.

"That's great. They.." RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

"Great the bell. Dani, I have to go but remember Nasty Burger."

"Okay see you soon."

AFTERSCHOOLBEHINDNASTYBURGER

"Okay Tucker, do you know why Danny decided to wait behind the Nasty Burger before patrolling Amity?" Sam said glaring at him when he was only playing with his PDA.

"I don't know Sam. He sounded happy though." Tucker smirked as Sam hit him.

"Hey guys." Dani said floating down to them and changing back.

"Oh hey Dani. That explains why Danny was happy and why he wanted to meet us behind the Nasty Burger.  
>"You think Tucker" Sam said getting ready to hit him again when Danny come up from the ground in ghost form.<p>

"Dani is going to patrol with us is that okay?" Danny asked his friends in mid-fight.

"Yeah dude she can"

"Great another crazy clueless half-ghost. What has the world come to?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Sam, Danny is the only clueless one. I know what you are talking about." Dani said grinning as Danny looked completely confused.

"What are you guys talking about?' Danny asked looking at all his friends and cousin.

"CLUELESS" They all chorused.

"Great my clone knows something and I am completely lost." Danny murmured to himself.

"Well let's go and kick some ghost butt," they all said together and started to patrol.

The group split up. Dani and Sam together started on the east side and then started to the middle while Tucker and Danny went to the west side and started to the middle.

"So Dani what have you been up to?" Sam said getting tried of the quiet patrol.

"Been here and there. What about you? Ya know Danny likes you. Youmay have to ask him first. He really clueless." Dani said giggling.

"You guys do know that the fenton phones are picking up everything you guys say, right." Danny said over the phones annoyed.

"Yeah we know." Dani said laughing.

"Great, now we are at my house where are you guys?" Danny asked.

"Behind you!" Dani yelled appearing right behind Danny. Danny jumped up in the air and started an ecto-blast. Everyone started laughing till they couldn't breathe. And even then they kept giggling at him. When Danny entered his mom was making dinner and his dad was messing with some kind of invention.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad. What's you doin?" Danny asked keeping them busy until Sam, Tucker and Dani went up to Danny's room.

"Well sweetie, we were working on a device that tracks ghost even if they are overshadowing someone. We saw some girl that looked like Phantom earlier, but then she disappeared. I think she may have overshadowed someone there the school. So now we can find ghost hiding in humans. If only it would quiet beeping every time we get it near the fridge." Maddie said looking at the evil weenies.

"Okay then. I'm going upstairs to hang with Tuck and Sam." Danny said giving the device an evil glare. He must find a way to get rid of it before they use it on him.

"Dude, seriously Sam. Let it go. The school should keep their meat open." Tucker yelled.

"No they don't need to have all the meat there. No one needs to live on it…" Sam started.

"Guys really now. Can't we just hang out without you two getting into a fight about this. I mean really." Danny said walking in.

"Well then what do you guys want to do?" Tucker asked looking around.

"We can go to the park. It's a beautiful day today and we can maybe play something." Dani said.

"I with her. Today is awesome. Tucker you take your PDA and playing games on while we are there and I will..." Sam said until Danny interrupted.

"Sam, Dani is here and we need to say things that are nice, and threating someone isn't good."

"Yeah Sam." Tucker said. Then Sam punched his arm."OW"

"I feel soooo much better," Sam stated laughing. Then everyone started laughing at his pain while they left. Sam and Tucker were going to meet them there while Danny and Dani went there in their ghost form.

"So Dani how have you been since last time?" Danny asked.

"I have been great and I am really grad that I am stabilized because I can go wherever and help fight ghost all over." Dani said proudly.

"I'm glad. Have any interesting stories?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah. While in Ohio I met someone who has horses and taught me how to ride. She had gaited horses and said that they are the best beginning horses and that hers how won many ribbons and trophies. They were all so pretty. She also said that anytime I wanted to ride I could come. It was so cool because we rode into the town that was about three miles from her home." Dani said grinning the entire time.

"That's really Dani. I have been able not to shot at by Valerie and have also died down some of the ghost attacks. However, Vlad is still mayor and is still trying to make my life miserable." Danny frowning at the last part. Dani just laughed at him.

"That's great Danny I glad you are at least still on your toes, you never know what will happen." Dani said.

"Yeah you never what will happen." Valerie came down and started talking to the Phantom cousins.

"Hi Valerie how are you doing?" Dani said giggling as she made funny faces at Danny behind his back. Valerie was trying not to laugh but found it really hard. When Danny turned back around Dani turned invisible still laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing at me today? No one will tell me why either." Danny complained as Dani come and gave Valerie a hug.

"I'm good Dani. What about you?" Valerie laughing since Dani was pointing at Danny. Danny was trying to figure out what was so funny when their ghost sense went off and Valerie's scanner started beeping.

"Well I guess we have company. Hey Valerie can you not shoot at my cousin and instead at whatever ghost is coming?" Dani said giving Valerie sad eyes.

"Fine only because you asked," Valerie giving Danny death glares with Danny floating looking innocent and Dani grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay then let's go kick some butt!" The Phantom cousins said and flew off to the ghost.

It was Ember. She was destroying a music store since they wouldn't sell any her music.

"Oh Come on." Danny said as he fired an ecto-blast that hit Ember in the back.

"DIPSTICK!" Ember yelled and tuned her guitar to fists. Slamming her guitar and aiming at Danny, Dani and Valerie.

"Okay, avoid blasts and grab her guitar!" Danny yelled at Dani and Valerie. They nodded in agreement. Then went different ways and Danny distracted her.  
>"Hey Ember how's your boyfriend doin? I heard he lost not only the remote, but also can't even keep track of everything he hunts. That is also including me!" Danny yelled as he fired and ice ray at her. She quickly dogded it and tuned her guitar to sound waves.<p>

"Yeah right DIPSTICK." Ember yelled and slammed her guitar. Everything went flying including Dani and Valerie. The sound waves stayed and started to become pitched so it only hurt the ghosts. Valerie seen that Dani was trying to keep the noise out when she turned human. Valerie got an idea and when after Ember knocking her back and then came around and grabbed Danny. She set him down before two rings started around his waist and went half way though his body before the sound died off. And he went back to his ghost form. That was all the was needed for Valerie to figure it out.

"You are just like Dani. You are also half ghost." Valerie asked.

"More butt kicking Valerie, not now she is getting away." Danny yelled as Ember tried to fly away but Valerie hit her and then Danny came around and sucked her into the thermos.

"Wow, Danny that was awesome. You two need to work together more often that was amazing. You guys worked off each other like a real team should." Dani exclaimed looking at both of them.

"Right. Anyway, Now I think I have figured a couple things out during this fight." Valerie smirking.

"What are you talking about Valerie? I have no idea what you are talking about." Danny said panicing.

"I know you are half-ghost as well. Now all I have to do is figure out your human half. Taking Dani's human form looks like a friend. So what do you say Fenton? Am I right?" Valerie said smirking.

"Uh Uh I.. I .." Danny studdered.

"Give it up I figured it out already." Valerie said laughing at Danny's facial expression.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone though it's a secret for a reason." Danny said looking at Valerie.

"Don't worry you never really told anyone mine, but my dad. Which I can see why so its sorta even. As long as I get in on some ghost info that is." Valerie said looking at him.

"I can work with," Danny said laughing.

They started home with Tucker and Valerie talking and Danny, Dani, and Sam talking.

"That was an interesting day, Team Phantom grew two more and you no longer have Valerie out for blood." Sam said laughing while Dani started making fun of Danny again by making faces. While every time Danny turned she would straighten up and walk. Sam would then just laugh harder while Tucker and Valerie were having trouble talking between laughing at Danny and what Dani was doing to him.

"Okay what are you guys laughing at? I mean really there is nothing funny here." Danny yelled at them as his parents came around the corner.

"Dude this entire time Danielle has been sitting there making faces behind your back. It was just too funny." Tucker said collapsing on the ground and rolling with laughter.

"Hey kids have you seen any ghost lately we have been getting readings everywhere and it seems that our little device isn't working right. And who is this little girl?" Maddie said.

"Her name is Danielle and she long term friends with Sam she came to visit, Right Sam?" Danny said glaring at Tucker who was trying to sober up. This then started everyone in another fit of laughter.

"Okay kids see you later." Maddie said trying to get away. And she thought her and Jack were embarrassing.

**Hope You like it. I would like to know what cha think so please review?**


End file.
